


Carnival Games

by OnTheTurningAway



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: All Human, M/M, Romance, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheTurningAway/pseuds/OnTheTurningAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Infatuated Seth Clearwater will do just about anything for Edward Cullen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnival Games

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my beta [ArcadianMaggie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcadianMaggie/pseuds/ArcadianMaggie), and to anniegirl27 for the gorgeous banner.
> 
> Disclaimer: No profit was made from the writing of this story. All creative rights to the characters and recognizable elements belong to their original creator(s) and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

\---

Seth Clearwater sits in a well-worn chair in his modest but comfortable house and checks his cell phone for what must be the twentieth time in as many minutes. The sounds of a football match blare from the television and a ring of moisture from a long forgotten drink forms on the coffee table. His knee bounces nervously as he glares at the clock in the kitchen, its incessant ticking exacerbating his anxiety. It is just like Edward to keep him waiting tonight, fully aware that his actions, or lack thereof, feed the frenzy of excitement and anticipation Seth is feeling.

Edward has always had this effect on him, ever since the first time Jake’s friend Bella stopped by with Edward in tow. For Seth, it was love – or at least lust-driven fascination – at first sight. At over six feet in height, he may no longer be ‘little Seth Clearwater’, but the simple thought of Edward never fails to make him feel the same as when they first met: an eager, gangly boy overcome with desire. Seth has never been able to deny Edward anything, even if it means sitting around waiting impatiently for word from the object of his infatuation.

Seth is so on edge that when he feels the telltale vibration of the cell phone he is clutching, his hand jerks involuntarily and the phone goes skittering across the floor. No matter how tidy he tries to keep the little house, there always seems to be something lying around and Seth trips in his hurry to retrieve his phone. Cursing in frustration, he picks it up and presses the button to retrieve the new text message.

_Meet me at the carnival ticket booth at 7. Be ready for me and don’t be late._

“Oh god,” Seth mutters. “He wants me to show up at the high school carnival, where there will be families with children?”

A wide grin breaks out over Seth’s face as he starts to imagine the possibilities. He pictures them walking hand in hand through the rows of silly game booths, sitting close in a Ferris wheel car, sharing a candy apple or better yet, a sticky kiss after eating cotton candy.

“Yeah, right,” he whispers to himself, struggling to get in the right frame of mind. He knows without a doubt that tonight isn’t about romantic moments and childish games. Tonight, Edward has summoned Seth to be somewhere and demanded that he be ready for whatever has been planned. He knows that he will go along with it, whatever it is, because it’s _Edward_.

Seth walks into the bedroom and pulls out a pair of snug jeans and a white shirt he thinks Edward will like. Not knowing what Edward has planned for the evening, he decides to err on the side of caution and grabs the bottle of lube and the largest of three plugs from the selection in the bedside table. Seth bathes himself carefully, making sure to wash every inch he can reach, inside and out. He uses the expensive shampoo and conditioner his sister gave him because Edward once said it made his hair so soft and shiny he could barely resist grabbing a handful of it.

Seth begins to stroke his cock with soapy hands but holds back before he gets past the point of no return. Tonight is about Edward; he doesn’t want to disappoint him by getting off before they even meet. Instead, Seth reaches around and slides a slick finger into his ass, adding another when he feels he is able, and begins to stretch himself in preparation for the plug. He’s careful not to stimulate himself too much and when he feels ready, he steps out of the shower and dries himself thoroughly. He slicks both his entrance and the plug with the slippery lube before pressing it into his ass. It’s big and he grunts when the widest part pushes into him, but he knows Edward will be pleased with his efforts. He adjusts the plug by the base until it sits comfortably inside him and groans as the anticipation for the evening’s events begins to build again.

After dressing carefully, Seth brushes his hair until it is smooth and shiny. He grabs an elastic from the pile on the vanity and pulls it back into a tight ponytail. Seth gives himself a quick once over in the mirror before heading out the door. He knows he’s early, but he can’t hold back any longer and drives himself quickly to the school. Besides, Edward has a tendency to be the first to arrive for their dates and he refuses to keep him waiting.

The carnival is an annual event at Forks High and is the biggest fundraisers of the year. It has become tradition that the last night be reserved for those who have worked throughout the year to make it a success. Seth sees several familiar faces as he makes his way from the parking lot to the entrance, but he is only eager to see one face this evening and limits his greetings to small smiles and waves. Just as he suspected, Edward is already there, speaking to his sister of all people. A little boy clings to his leg while another has his arms wrapped around Edward’s neck. They look like a perfect family, Seth muses, admiring how the boys are a stunning combination of both Edward and Leah.

Edward sees Seth first and leans over to whisper something into Leah’s ear. She glances over at her brother and he feels the heat on his cheeks as she scoops up the boys and whisks them away before he can say hello. It’s all but forgotten when Edward runs his fingers through his messy hair and gives Seth his patented crooked smile. He gestures to Seth, who hurries to his side while cursing his feet for not being able to get him there fast enough. Seth knows it’s pathetic, but he’s been anticipating this date for too long and he feels a physical pull to be as close to Edward as possible.

“Hi,” Seth whispers, leaning in to discreetly inhale Edward’s woodsy scent.

“Hello,” Edward says, arching his brow suggestively. “You look good Seth. I like the shirt.”

Seth beams at him, happy to be able to look directly into Edward’s grass green eyes. It’s a far cry from the needy, upward puppy dog look he’d had to give him when they were both just boys.

“Let’s walk around a little,” Edward states. Although it is not a question, Seth mentally agrees that if that’s what Edward wants, that’s what Edward will get.

Seth purchases tickets and they spend a couple of hours wandering the rows of booths, caught up in the calliope music and fun atmosphere of the carnival. Edward insists on stopping occasionally to play a childish game of bean bag toss or to knock down a few milk bottles with baseballs. They do well, but each time they earn a prize, they take a look at the cheap stuffed animals encased in thin plastic and decline. After indulging in the bumper cars and tilt-a-whirl they decide to get something to eat.

The tension between them builds and is heightened when their hands accidentally brush or Edward whispers something filthy in Seth’s ear. Seth blushes when Edward insists on cotton candy as his mind wanders back to his earlier musings about their date. Edward’s lips are pink and sticky from the spun sugar, and it takes every ounce of restraint for Seth not to taste them with his tongue. When Seth messily eats a funnel cake, Edward wipes powdered sugar from his cheek. His pale skin flames and he mumbles something about how hot it is to see the little clumps of white sugar against Seth’s darker skin. In a bold move, Seth brushes his hand across the front of Edward’s jeans and is pleased to feel that he is aroused.

Stifling a moan, Edward’s hand reaches down and squeezes Seth’s backside roughly. When they see Leah hanging the ‘Back in 15 Minutes’ sign on the outside of the fortune teller’s tent, they look at each other knowingly. Seth isn’t remotely surprised when Edward grabs his hand and drags him through the thick folds of heavy material disguising the entrance to the tent. Once inside, Edward turns and crashes his lips against Seth’s and grabs his ass with both hands.

“Fuck, I want you, Seth. Do you have any idea how fucking sexy your ass looks in those jeans?” Edward hisses. “I’m so fucking hard. Suck me off, babe. I need it.”

Smiling at the term of endearment Edward lets slip, Seth walks him backwards until they reach the table and chairs in the middle of the makeshift room. He pushes Edward gently into the chair and kneels in front of him, quickly reaching to undo the buttons of Edward's jeans. He’s surprised, but not at all disappointed, when Edward’s cock springs free when he rips the button-fly open.

“Fuck, Edward,” he moans. “You’ve been walking around without a stitch on under these jeans? It’s a good thing I didn’t know or I would have dragged you in here two hours ago and had my way with you.”

Edward reaches out and grips the back of Seth’s head, pushing it down into his lap.

“Suck me, Seth. We don’t have a lot of time before your sister gets back.”

Seth does what he’s told and begins to lick up and down Edward’s hard shaft before taking him in his mouth and teasing the underside with his tongue. Edward grabs his ponytail and pushes him down further. Seth doesn’t resist. He takes as much as he can into his mouth, increasing the suction and setting a rhythm he knows will get Edward off quickly.

“Yeah, that’s it. Fuck, your mouth feels so good around my cock, Seth,” Edward grunts, one hand gripping the celestial fabric of the tablecloth in his fist. He pulls back and takes himself in hand before sliding the saliva soaked head of his dick across Seth’s swollen lips. Seth is leaning forward, trying to suck Edward back into his mouth, when the sound of a throat clearing brings their activities to a sudden halt. Edward chuckles, pulls back and covers his lap with the tails of his shirt. Seth wipes the back of his hand across his wet lips and cheeks and slowly turns to face the last person he wants to see.

“Seth, when you’re done servicing Edward, there’s a problem with the sound system in the funhouse I need help with,” Leah says, refusing to look away as her brother’s cheeks flame with mortification.

“Leah, I…it’s not…” Seth stutters, trying to come up with some excuse for his behavior.

“Whatever, Seth. It’s not like I didn’t know what you two perverts were up to in here,” she says, a look of revulsion clearly visible on her face. “The guy who runs the funhouse is nowhere to be found and I know the school can’t afford to pay for damage to the equipment our guy might find when he does his final walk through in the morning.”

“Yeah, sure Leah. I’m on it,” he says, embarrassed and ashamed of being caught in the act.

Leah walks out without another word, the gypsy skirt of her fortune teller’s costume billowing behind her.

Edward laughs, because what else can he do when the woman who gave birth to his children catches her baby brother on his knees with Edward’s cock in his mouth?

“Come on. I’ll go with you,” Edward says jovially. “She may have interrupted us, but the night’s not over yet and who knows? Maybe we’ll find a dark corner where we can finish what you started.”

The funhouse is virtually dark, the only light coming from the swirling colored spotlights flickering softly around the room. It appears as if someone has started shutting down the attraction as there is no music playing, and animatronic floorboards sit quietly in their resting positions along with the clowns and other contraptions designed to startle guests. They weave their way through until they reach the room lined with misshapen mirrors. Edward stops short and pulls Seth back to his body. They look at themselves in the mirrors, laughing at their distorted reflections. When Edward turns their bodies to face the mirror that makes them look even taller and leaner than they already are, Seth childishly wonders how big Edward’s cock would look if it were exposed. As silly as they look, Seth finds himself becoming aroused in this strange, empty room and he circles his hips and grinds his ass back into Edward’s half-hard cock.

Edward pulls Seth closer, kissing and licking his way up the side of his neck. He turns Seth and presses his back against the mirror, catching his lips in needy kiss while his hands begin to undo the buttons of his shirt. Seth knows this is dangerous; getting caught being fucked by Edward Cullen at the high school carnival would do nothing to improve some of the less favorable opinions of them in town. But he can’t bring himself to care when Edward undoes his belt and the zipper of his jeans.

“God Seth, you’re so warm,” Edward murmurs, his hands pushing the shirt off of Seth’s shoulders and shoving his jeans and briefs down over his hips. He pulls off his own shirt, needing to feel as much of Seth pressed up against him as possible.

Edward’s hands travel over Seth’s body, appreciating the smoothness of his skin and the way Seth seems to be unable to stop writhing against him. The fact that Seth wants him, badly and all the time, gets him more turned on than anything else in the world. Seth undoes his button-fly for the second time that night and when his jeans fall to the floor, they are skin to skin and painfully hard. Edward reaches around to cup Seth’s ass and slips a finger between his cheeks. When he brushes against the silicone base of the plug, Edward groans loudly and pulls back.

“You’ve had this in the whole time?” he rasps.

“You said you wanted me ready for you.” Seth says simply.

“Fuck Seth. You’re killing me,” Edward breathes before covering Seth’s swollen lips with his own.

Edward twists the base of the plug, wiggling it around and gently pumping it in and out a few times before slowly easing it out completely and dropping it on the floor. He meets little resistance when he slides two, then three fingers into a squirming Seth’s ass.

“Edward, you told me to be ready. I’m ready. I’m hard and so fucking ready. Fuck me,” Seth says, pleading with his eyes for Edward to just give in.

Edward nods and withdraws from Seth’s body. He turns him around and strokes his own cock with slippery fingers before nudging the head into position against Seth’s stretched entrance. Seth gives his cock a few strokes and bends over, bracing his hands against the mirror.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Edward asks quietly.

Seth doesn’t answer. Instead, he snaps his hips back against Edward, hard enough for the head of Edward’s cock to slip inside of him. He is on the verge of coming already, but he wants to give this to Edward so badly he’s able to stave off his orgasm. He continues to thrust back onto Edward’s length until Edward loses control, grabs his hips and slams into him in one hard, smooth stroke.

“Yes,” Seth grits out through clenched teeth. “Yes, Edward. Fuck!”

It is always intense when they fuck this way. Edward has been fucked by Seth before, but there is nothing like burying his cock deep in Seth’s ass and feeling, _knowing_ , how much Seth loves it too. Edward isn’t gentle, and Seth doesn’t want him to be. His hand reaches up and pulls the elastic from Seth’s hair, gripping the long silky strands and pulling back so that Seth is forced to look up at him. Even in the wavy image of the funhouse mirror, Edward thinks they look incredible this way. He thrusts hard and deep and Seth pushes back off of the mirror to meet his hips each time. Tiny flecks of moisture drip from Seth’s cock and fly onto the artificial glass. Despite Seth’s preparations, his body hugs Edward’s cock tightly, as if he wants to pull Edward in deeper than is physically possible. They never last long when they are this aroused.

Edward sees Seth drop one arm from the mirror and reach down to fist his cock. He wraps his arms around Seth’s body and pulls him slightly more upright before entwining their fingers as they jerk him toward completion together.

“Edward, I can’t…I…I need…,” Seth pants.

“Yes,” Edward hisses and it’s all he needs to hear.

Edward’s movements slow but he continues to pump into Seth with smooth deep strokes. The warm pressure around his cock tightens and Seth’s body jerks as he comes all over their distorted reflection in the mirror. He leans forward, panting, resting his forehead on one arm before lowering his upper body so he is parallel with the floor. Edward releases Seth’s hair and drags a hand down over the taut muscles of his lover’s back as Seth struggles to recover. He’s sorely tempted to watch his release paint the smooth expanse of russet skin when he comes, but his desire to see Seth watch him come is stronger. Edward leans over and kisses between Seth’s shoulder blades before straightening. He pulls out gently and loosens his hold on Seth’s hip, cringing when he sees the imprint of fingertips marring dark skin.

“Shit! Seth, I didn’t mean…are you okay?” he asks quietly, his own need for release put on temporary hold.

Edward sees nothing but passion and desire when Seth turns to face him. Seth slides a hand around the nape of Edward’s neck and pulls him into a fierce kiss before backing away and whispering, “I’m fine.”

He watches as Seth drops to his knees, picks up the discarded elastic and pulls his hair back into a ponytail. Seth sits back on his heels, his spent cock resting against his thigh, and looks up at Edward with parted lips and flushed cheeks.

“Do it,” he says. “I know you want to. Just do it, Edward. Please.”

Edward lets out a loud groan and takes two steps towards Seth, his cock heavy in his hand. He teases a nipple with one hand while the other begins to pump his cock quickly. The image of Seth on his knees combined with him literally begging for Edward to come brings him right back to the edge. Edward’s fist tightens around his shaft and he feels the burn of his climax building in his belly. Seth leans closer, eyes wide in anticipation, and stares at Edward with pure lust. Edward reaches down and tugs on his balls, his hand stroking his cock furiously. He is close, so fucking close.

“Remember what you said about the powdered sugar, Edward? What were you thinking about? Were you imagining what I would look like with your come spattered on my face?” Seth whispers. “Do it. I want you to.”

“Ungh…fuck!” Edward grunts as streams of come shoot out of his cock onto Seth’s lips, chin and the side of his face. Seth groans as he feels the warm sticky fluid hit his face, savoring how fucking good it feels to give this to Edward. He stays perfectly still until he feels Edward gripping his shoulder to steady himself while his body convulses one last time. A string of come connects Seth’s upper and lower lips and his tongue slips out to sweep it into his mouth.

Edward reaches down and helps him to his feet before swiping fingers across his chin and cheek. He whimpers when Edward's fingertips drag across his lips, feeding Seth the rest of his come. Edward pulls him close for a long, lazy kiss and they groan into each other’s mouths as they share the taste of Edward’s release.

“That was so fucking hot, love,” Edward pants as he tries to regain his composure.

Seth's laughter lightens the mood and he wraps his arms around Edward’s neck before leaning in to nuzzle his favorite spot below his ear.

“Just remember tonight if I ever pick an equally deviant scenario for _my_ birthday. Seriously Edward? You fantasize about dominating me at a children’s carnival?” Seth snickers playfully.

“Hey, it’s the last night and I knew all the kids would be gone by now. I sort of had Leah make up the story about the sound system so we’d have the funhouse to ourselves,” Edward admits sheepishly.

Laughing, Seth says, “Fuck, Edward. You really _are_ turning into a dirty old man!” He playfully nips at Edward’s lips and circles his hips against Edward’s sticky, spent cock.

“Mmm… It’s still my birthday for another few hours. This was fun, and thank you for going along with it. But I think I’d like to take our boys home, tuck them into bed and then have my husband show me just how little it matters that I’m another year older.”

“Babe, I have wanted you since the first day we met. Don’t think for a second that a few extra years or a couple of wrinkles could ever change that,” Seth says, smiling against Edward’s damp skin. “The only thing is, the boys are probably fast asleep at their Aunt Leah and Aunt Rosie’s by now. Leah figured we’d appreciate being able to sleep in tomorrow after our…activities tonight. Besides, you know she misses spending time with them, so they’re having a little slumber party with her and Rosalie in their trailer.”

“I swear, your sister knows more about our sex life than any family member ever should,” Edward says with a laugh and releases Seth from his embrace.

Seth nods, unable to keep a smirk off his face. “It’s only gotten worse since they discovered that we spend our birthdays indulging each other in dirty fantasies. I think Rosalie was a little disappointed to find out that she and Leah weren’t the kinkiest couple in the family.”

Dressing quickly, they clean up as best they can, both vowing to come back in the morning to give the room a thorough scrub before picking up the kids from Leah. Seth takes Edward’s hand as they exit the funhouse, and they watch as the lights go out around them for the last time before the carnival packs up and moves on.

Seth leans in and kisses Edward gently, murmuring, “Happy birthday, baby.”

“Mmm…it has been. Take me home, love.”


End file.
